The present invention generally relates to a method and a system of processing a music file, and more particularly, to a method and a system of automatically acquiring feature segments in a music file.
Word input is a mainly-used traditional song search approach. For example, a user can acquire a returned song result through inputting information such as song title, composition, lyrics, etc. In recent years, Query by Humming (QbH), which breaks through the traditional word search approach, provides a new sound search approach. In this approach, the user hums a segment of song or melody as a system input, and then a humming search system will acquire a returned song or music result through retrieving a database. One QbH product is Musipedia, which uses humming or keystroke as user input. Also, Midomi is a kind of QbH web service, which currently mainly provides humming search services in English, Japanese, Chinese and Spanish. Additionally, Tunebot is a QbH product with humming, tune, melody etc. as user input. QbH search is also listed in MPEG-7 standards. Therefore, how to perform a quick and effective search in mass music files is an objective constantly pursued in the development of humming search technology.